One Of A Kind - Various X Tall Reader
by KHRIky
Summary: Transferring into class 1-A, [F/N] already leaves a good impression on the class...well, except for Katsuki who she pissed off from the start. Let's see what other trouble she causes as she attends Yuuei academy, in hopes of becoming an awesome hero.
1. Prologue

"First day's suck."

A young girl mumbled this as she approached Yuuei academy with her hands stuffed in her pockets. Flashing her new student ID, she shuffled past the huge gates and let out a yawn, blinking away the tears in her eyes.

"What the heck?" Once her vision was clear from the tears, she immediately caught a suspicious figure, sneaking towards the entrance of the school.

Raising her right brow in a lazy manner, she used her abilities to emerge by his side and spoke up.

"How did a villain like you get in?" Her voice startled the male and he glanced at her with wide eyes before his eyebrows scrunched up in anger.

She simply rolled her eyes, using her enhanced speed to dodge the attack he sent next.

"Don't even try, asshole." Paling over her words, his expression morphed into astonishment as soon as his eyes caught the change of two of her specific teeth.

Aizawa-sensei strolled in the classroom with his usual expression plastered on his face and stood in front of his students who soon quietened down.

"Class, we have a new student transferring into this class. She should be arriving any moment now so stay quiet until-" Aizawa sensed a presence and halted in his sentence before glancing to his right with a dark expression.

Most of the students let out a startled cry when one of the classroom windows near Aizawa smashed, a body landing on the ground in the process.

"Who the fuck is that?" Katsuki questioned as he glanced over his desk to take a peek of the unconscious body.

"That is a villain." The voice was unrecognisable to the class and when another figure, wearing the same uniform as them, materialized into the room with a lazy smirk painting their lips, they couldn't help but stare in awe or surprise.

Aizawa's eyes made contact with the tall females and she presented him a small smile.

"I found this villain sneaking in so I thought I'd do the job and take care of him." She told, her form relaxed compared to the class who were still trying to take in the situation.

"I appreciate that, [L/N]-san but it is prohibited for students to use their quirks without the direction of their supervisors or guardians." The older male mentioned but all she did was shrug.

"It's my first day, sir. I didn't know."

A sigh left the teachers lips before he bent down and took a hold of the villain, dragging him out the classroom.

"While I take care of this idiot, class will be cancelled until then. [L/N]-san, introduce yourself to the class and then take a seat next to Bakugou." Aizawa informed and instructed the young girl who lightly nodded.

"Huh?" The mentioned boy looked irritated as he heard the news but moved his attention back to the girl as she leaned against the chalkboard with a calm expression.

"Hi there." She waved towards them all in a lethargic fashion but that made the students even more curious as to who she is.

"If it is not rude to ask, could you tell us who you are and your quirk?" A neatly dressed boy asked as he stood up, the light reflecting against his glasses.

Amused by the boy's polite tone, she couldn't refuse and her lips parted to reveal her identity as she straightened to her 176cm height.

"Sure. I'm [L/N] [F/N] and my quirk is…" She trailed off and almost everyone leaned forward in participation.

[F/N]'s lips formed into a smirk and as soon as it did, they all caught her two canine teeth form into fangs.

"I have the abilities of a vampire."

.

.

.

"How the heck are you able to stand the sunlight?!" A boy with electric blonde hair and black highlights exclaimed in disbelief but she simply rolled her eyes.

"I'm not an actual vampire. As I said before, I have the abilities only which still makes me human." She explained and almost chuckled when he was in awe once more.

A rubber suddenly was sent her way and [F/N] simply tilted her head to her left to avoid it before glancing towards the culprit who turned out to be her desk neighbour.

"Don't think you are the strongest here, bitch. I am-" Katsuki felt his breath hitch as her presence made its way to him in under a second but the way she leaned forward, the distance between their faces dangerously close, he was undeniably stunned.

Chuckling in what he recognised to be seductive, she tilted his chin back with a light push of her finger and spoke up.

"I don't like that sort of language used on me, Hothead but what I do like is blood. Maybe I should take a sample of yours~" [F/N] cooed and merely after a second went by, a heavy blush covered his cheeks.

He immediately jerked away and horribly attempted to cover his red cheeks.

"Stop talking weird shit!"

She lightly laughed over his words before straightening up and sending her classmates a small grin.

"I'm just kidding. I'm a human, remember? Anyway…I hope we all get along."

She directed them a peace sign and shortly, she was welcomed with cheery responses, some greeting her while others introduced themselves.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ah…I'm bored," [F/N] mumbled as she gazed up at the sky with a blank look.

"Why the hell did you follow me then? I don't even want you here…" Katsuki growled and the young girl faked her expression of hurt.

"B-But, I thought we were friends." She took out a tissue and sniffed as she dabbed away her imaginary tears.

An irk mark appeared and [F/N] tilted her head back to avoid his punch before 'lightly' flicking his forehead. Kirishima and Sero who had decided to look for their friend came at the wrong time when Katsuki tumbled into them, the three then falling to the ground and piling on top of each other. The bell rung just then and [F/N] got onto her feet, patting away the dust on her skirt.

"Class is about to begin now. See you three there." She winked in a teasing manner but all they did was groan, Katsuki shaking in pure anger after.

"I'm gonna murder her." He gritted his teeth and glared at the spot she once stood on.

"T-That's not a very heroic line, Bakugou." Kirishima managed to say before coughing while Sero complained to his friends to get off him.

* * *

Stepping into the classroom while whistling a tune, it caught Midoriya's attention and he glanced over to [F/N]'s tall form. He couldn't help but blush as he noticed how cute she actually was but immediately squeaked when their eyes made contact.

 _'Oh no, she's coming this way now! What am I going to say to her?'_

"You need something, _Cutie_?" She questioned as she stood by his desk, a friendly smile painting her lips.

Growing flustered over the nickname she gave him, he sputtered nonsense making her chuckle and ruffle his messy locks.

"If you want to talk to me, just come over to my desk. I don't mind." Sending a small smile, [F/N] returned to her desk besides Katsuki's who soon entered, immediately sending his deadliest glare towards her.

The teacher who entered into the room made her mouth form into awe.

"Hello students! I'll be taking over Aizawa-sensei's classes for the afternoon."

All Might smiled brightly towards the class but moved his attention onto [F/N] who quickly sent him a smile, her cool side returning.

"Hiya."

"Hello, [L/N]! It's nice to meet you. I'm-"

"All Might. I know, you're awesome."

The great hero simply laughed while she snickered before he focused on the rest of the class.

"I was told to watch over the class since your task was to study the topics you learned recently but I'm sure you're all itching to use your powers so, I'll be replacing the self-study lesson with physical education!"

"Alright, I get to kick someone's ass!"

Silence took over after [F/N]'s outburst and she gazed left and right in an awkward manner, lowering her arms which she had raised earlier to celebrate.

"I'm not going to kick someone's ass?"

"Uh, not really, [L/N]."

All Might's words made her shoulder's slump in disappointment and she slowly sat back in her seat.

"Get changed into your hero suits and meet me outside!" His instructions made the students reply in sync before they all stood, leaving the room to change.

* * *

"W-We're fighting those?" Izuku trembled as he gazed up at the robots and [F/N] comforted him with a pat on the back.

"Don't worry, Cutie. I'm sure you'll do it," She assured but it still didn't help, him having to gulp to speak up once more.

"B-But, look at the size of them!"

Wanting to calm the adorable boy down, [F/N] stepped forward when All Might asked who would like to go first, raising her hand to gain his attention.

"Let's see what you can do, [L/N]!"

That was her cue to take action and she walked in a casual manner towards the robot which had been activated, removing her hands from her pockets as her nails grew sharp. The robot curled its metal hand and immediately aimed to crush [F/N] but she swung your foot, easily knocking its large fist away and onto its left. She then sprung up and landed on its shoulder, piercing it with her nails to create a grip. To end the match, [F/N] used her strength to rip of the robots head, lifting it up in a victorious manner. Her [E/C] orbs moved onto Izuku who seemed to be calm now as he gawked at her, this causing an amused smile to paint her lips.

"I win~"


	3. Chapter 2

**[A/N: From this chapter and onwards, it will cover the manga so this story is basically a canon fic which includes the reader! I'm starting from chapter 15 and onwards so for those who are watching the anime, don't read because it contains spoilers. The anime will cover the chapters soon, i think in the last few episodes.]**

* * *

"Hi, Momo-chan~"

Yaoyorozu let out a sound of surprise when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and had no choice but look back to see who had snuck up on her.

"[F/N]? You surprised me!" Letting out a sigh of relief while [F/N] snickered, the moment between them caused a bit of attention.

"That is so hot." Mineta gawked at the two tall females as they interacted, Yaoyorozu trying to get her friend to release her but [F/N] refused to, claiming that the female was too adorable.

Kirishima raised a brow at the comment but shrugged it off, knowing that the short boy was always a weirdo and a pervert when it came to girls.

"Class is starting."

[F/N] pouted over the fact that she could no longer cuddle with her cute friend and released Yaoyorozu who seemed very thankful that their sensei had finally arrived. Taking her seat while sending a quick greeting to her feisty neighbour, she simply received a huff making her roll her eyes in an amused manner.

"For the foundation skill of heroics we will be studying today, it was decided you'll be supervised by a three-man team comprising me, all might and somebody else."

That took the female by interest and she straightened her posture, leaning forward to reveal she wanted to know more.

"Sensei! What will we be doing?" Sero raised his hand as he told his enquiry and the teacher grasped onto a card he had placed onto his desk.

 ** _RESCUE_**

"Be the hero everyone needs, whether it's a flood or any other disaster. It's the trial of rescue!"

* * *

"Guys!"

 _This was not how the trial of rescue was supposed to go._

Calling out to her friends as the dark fog began to consume them, [F/N] attempted to take a hold onto at least one of them but they disappeared in a matter of seconds causing a curse to leave her lips. Managing to get away from the fog, she moved her focus onto her teacher who was currently fighting against many villains.

 _'_ _I can't just stand here. I need to help!'_

[F/N] bared her sharp fangs as she hissed, her feet working as hard as they could to approach the villains who began to take notice of her presence.

"It's one of the kids! We can easily kill her."

It took a moment for Aizawa to realise what they had said before his eyes widened. He intended to look back to see which one of his students had decided to be crazy enough to join the fight but they came into his view as soon as they leaped over his form and smashed a villain into the ground with a single kick.

"I'm here to help, sensei!" [F/N] looked back and winked towards the teacher who sighed, knowing he should have realised that she would indeed be that crazy student.

His lips parted to speak but he couldn't voice out his thoughts due to the impatient villains who decided it was best to attack during their little interaction.

"Like hell I will let you hurt me." The young girl took a grip of the fist that had come her way and crushed it with her strength, the cry of pain that left the males lips causing a distraction amongst the other villains.

"Sensei, go after the leader. I'll take care of these weaklings!" She used the opportunity to reveal her plan but Aizawa hesitated until he saw [F/N] knock out a few of the enemies which her fists.

Rushing over to another area of the central plaza where another male was located, Aizawa avoided any damage from the enemies who desired to halt him before shooting his carbon fibered cloth towards his next target who took a hold of it.

"You the favourite?"

"Seventeen seconds…"

He seemed to be counting down for a reason Aizawa decided to ignore and instead fight by yanking his cloth and forcing the male to come forward. He struck his elbow against the male's stomach but it didn't make an effect due to the hand that had stopped his attack in time. As he spoke, his grip around Aizawa's elbow tightened to the point where his armour underneath his clothes crumbled into pieces.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't bite off more than you can chew, Eraserhead."_**

* * *

Aizawa definitely would have told [F/N] to stop messing around if he saw what she was doing at that moment. Snickering as she used her speed to make her last target run around like a fool, she finally decided to end the fun by sticking her foot out and causing the villain to trip over. As he fell, she used her knee to strike his stomach and force him back onto his feet. He stumbled around due to the dizziness that affected him but he managed to get a blurry image of [F/N] as she stepped into his line of vision.

"Time to sleep."

A single flick to the forehead sent him flying back, the strength she used instigating this and once his form came in contact with the ground, his eyes rolled back indicating he had fallen unconscious. The smile of triumph that painted [F/N]'s lips slowly vanished from her features once she sensed blood from an area near her. Looking over in the direction it was coming from, her eyes widened as she realised the crimson liquid belonged to her teacher.

"He's in danger."

Sprinting towards the location, the figures she saw from afar slowly became recognisable as she drew near but when she caught sight of the one form who was held down by a freaky monster, she stumbled forward until she managed to halt herself from moving any further.

"Aizawa-sensei…" She mumbled, staring at her teacher in disbelief but mainly shock and worry.

"Actually before that, why don't we use this opportunity to take…"

[F/N] followed the villain as he turned to look in a certain direction but that allowed her to see three others who had been hiding away.

 ** _"_** ** _The symbol of peace's pride down a notch!"_**

[F/N] felt her form freeze as she saw the villain inch his hand towards Tsuyu's face.

"LET GO OF HER!"

Izuku seemed to have been the first to attempt an attack but the monster from earlier, who was revealed to be Noumu, came in the way and absorbed the impact of his strong punch. [F/N] could see the situation was getting bad and it didn't help that she was beginning to feel her power falter.

"Damn it." She ran with all her might but her speed wasn't as fast as usual.

 _"_ _When you use your abilities too much, you weaken but you can solve this by…"_

The words her father spoke before she joined Yuuei ran through her mind and she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

 _'_ _I've got no choice.'_

Jumping as high as she could, [F/N] eventually landed on top of Noumu and quickly dug her nails in his skin to gain a grip. The monster loosened his hold on Izuku's arm and roared, using his free hand to attempt to grab [F/N] but he felt her teeth sink into his flesh and a small variety of his blood being drained out.

"Ugh…I hate blood."

The villain with multiple hands caught the voice and he slowly looked over to his left, his visible eye expanding in shock as he saw [F/N] towering over him with her crimson orbs glaring down at him.

 _'_ _Wasn't she just…'_ He turned his head to gaze back at Noumu but the creature was knocked away, far from them all.

Izuku blinked, trying to take in the fact that he couldn't even register the last few moments until now. What happened? Wasn't he about to get caught by Noumu? How did he and his friends end up on the side, safe and away from harm?

Most of these questions lingered not only in his mind but Tsuyu's and Mineta's up until their attention moved onto [F/N]'s powerful form, the aura emitting from her revealing that she was at her strongest.

"Who are you?"

[F/N] took in the enquiry after she heard her classmates cry out to All Might, who had arrived, in relief before a small grin painted her lips.

"A soon-to-be hero."


	4. Chapter 3

"We were waiting for you, hero or should I say, you hero trash."

[F/N] rolled her eyes over the villain's words but remained quiet as she watched All Might take down the weak enemies in under a second while saving Aizawa. The smirk that settled onto her features vanished as soon as All Might appeared by her side and took her away from the villain who quickly bent down to grab the fake hand that covered his features.

"Head to the entrance, you four! I have to leave Aizawa with you; he's unconscious so hurry!" His instructions only brought out a protest from [F/N] who stepped forward.

"I can help, All Might."

He glanced back at the female and noticed the powerful aura that emitted from her form but he knew he couldn't risk her getting hurt. She was still a student so any sort of serious injury that she could gain would cost her chances of becoming a hero.

"It's all right! Thank you for the offer, young [L/N]!"

The number one hero had already left before she could utter another word and a huff left her lips.

"Come on." She grumbled, her friends following after.

[F/N] refused to watch All Might in action, too upset that she couldn't be a part of it while Mineta, Tsuyu and Izuku watched with interest.

"Asu…Tsu...yu!" The green haired boy seemed to struggle to call his friend by her first name but this caught [F/N]'s attention, her glancing back to see Izuku looking elsewhere with a serious expression.

"Take Aizawa-sensei off my shoulders!"

"Yeah, but why?"

[F/N] was taken aback by Izuku's next move but she quickly called out to him, her feet moving in the same direction he was heading to.

"Wait for me, cutie! I want to fight!"

Tsuyu called out to them both in disbelief but they were already far from her.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku cried out, panicked tears building up in his eyes while the taller girl waved with a wide grin.

 _'_ _Midoriya, [L/N]! Don't-'_

"OUTTA THE FUCKING WAY! DEKU!"

[F/N] prevented Izuku from moving any further and the two avoided Bakugou who knocked away Black Mist with one of his explosions.

"I heard about you bastards plan. About each of your roles in your scheme to kill All Might."

Seeing ice cover a part of Noumu's body, [F/N] knew Todoroki had shown up alongside Kirishima who attempted to harm the lead villain but he dodged the attack in time.

"Kaachan, everyone!"

 **[A/N: I'm just gonna skip to the part where the villains attack cuz there is way too much dialogue before that.]**

"Noumu, Black Mist, do your thing. I'll deal with the kids."

[F/N] managed to detect this, before the others, with her enhanced hearing and bared her teeth as she glared at the leader who sprinted towards them all.

"He's coming! Brace yours-[F/N]?!" Kirishima was warning his classmates but he called out to the female in disbelief when she appeared in front of the villain which caught him off guard.

"Surprise~" She cooed before she wrapped her fingers around his neck and tightened her grip, a strangled cry slipping past his lips.

"Holy shit." Bakugou was in a state of shock as he watched [F/N] bring down the villain with the intention to smash him into the ground.

 _'_ _Why does it seem like I know her?'_ Todoroki silently observed [F/N]'s figure as he sensed a hint of familiarity.

"Ah, so close!" Kirishima threw his hands up in frustration, Izuku feeling the same as they witnessed Black Mist save the leader in time from harm by teleporting him away from [F/N].

She cursed under her breath, not happy with what occurred but she took a step forward, determined to take down the villains.

"You're not getting away from-" Unable to finish her sentence due to the pain that struck her mind, [F/N] lowered her gaze to the dusty ground as she brought her hands up to clutch her head.

"Shit, not now." She gritted her teeth and tried to fight back the dizziness that struck her but as she returned to her previous form, her power now at a low level, she lost all the strength to stand.

Instead of meeting the ground, she was caught in time by someone she didn't see due to her eyes closing. What she remembered before she lost consciousness was the hands that gently held her, one being warm and the other cold.

* * *

The sound of voices was distant at first for [F/N] but as she slowly brought herself to wake up, the voices were a lot closer than she thought. Opening her eyelids, her vision was a blur until she blinked a few times and moved her focus on the three figures who stood around her bed.

"[F/N]-san!"

It was Uraraka, Izuku and Iida who seemed relieved to see her awake causing a small smile to form onto her features.

"How long have I been out?" She asked as she sat up, looking over to the green haired boy who revealed the answer to be a few days.

"You were amazing back there, [F/N]-san! You looked like a real hero!" Iida exclaimed as he clapped but the female sighed, drifting her eyes over to the window on her left.

"I had the chance to debut as a hero."

They were all taken aback by the news, not expecting those words to slip past her lips while she smiled bitterly.

"One way for me to be in my strongest form is by drinking blood but the way my body is now, it can't handle it so, I have to use another tactic which is to naturally gain my strongest form by training. If it weren't for this problem, I would have become a hero a year ago but life can't always be fair."

"[F/N]-chan…" Uraraka mumbled in a sad manner making [F/N] snap herself out of her bitter state and quickly place a smile on her face.

"Moving on from that, I'm hungry! Let's go out and eat something!" [F/N] didn't give a chance to let her friends speak and she removed her blankets before hopping out of her bed.

"Last one out of the room has to pay for everyone!" She was already near the door making Iida flail his arms as he complained about her cheating.

"Wait for me!" Uraraka laughed as she followed the two who had already left.

"I hope mom gave me enough money…" Izuku knew he was going to treat the others since he ended up being the slowest and soon, he shuffled out the room as he released a sigh.


End file.
